what happened after dorami replaced doraemon
by crazychatter
Summary: This is the story in which Doraemon gets separated from Nobita when Dorami replaces Doraemon. Both are in very sad mood and thinking about each other ease read the story to know what happened next.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story telling what happened after dorami replaced doraemon

And please remember to R&R this chap

 ** _NOBITA'S AND DORAEMON'S CONDITION WHEN DORAMI REPLACED DORAEMON_**

(The moment when dorami replaced doraemon)

nobita: Doraemon!...

(nobita crying at home)

(doraemon crying and going in time machine to 22nd century)

(nobita says crying)

nobita: I can't live without doraemon, dorami .Please say him to come back!..

(doraemon says to himself while going in time machine)

doraemon: I'll miss you so much nobita. You're my best friend ever and ever...

(the next day,nobita at is school sitting at the window seeing the sky hoping doraemon will come back)

(dorami coming in search for him sits beside him)

(nobita doesn't seem to make any reactions)

(she asks nobita)

dorami: What happened nobita you look so sad,come home,take a bath and have a nap you will feel a bit cozy.

nobita: dorami...

dorami: What happened?

nobita: When will doraemon come?

dorami: Doraemon will not i am going to take care of you from now.

(sewashi is the grandson of nobita and has come from 22nd century)

dorami: He was sent by sewashi to take care of you but he was not able to take care of sewashi replaced him with me.

(nobita says with anger)

nobita: Don't ever say that doraemon didn't take care of me and you don't take care of me by the way cause of you he went away from me.

(dorami says with anger)

dorami: Is that so?Okay then i am going.

(nobita realizing the mistake he did,stopped her and told)

nobita: I am sorry.I don't know what is happening,i am getting angry fast cause i miss doraemon. I AM SORRY!

dorami: It's okay nobita,i know how you feel.

nobita: Thanks for understanding me dorami.

dorami: Okay, come let's go home i don't want to make you feel sad by talking so.

(they go home)

(now let's see doraemon's condition)

(doraemon seeing at the moon at night making his face in it and crying)

doraemon: Huff!

(doraemon saying to himself)

doraemon: I miss you so much nobita.

(sewashi calling out doraemon)

sewashi: Doraemon!...

(doraemon doesn't give any reaction)

(sewashi comes up to see doraemon)

sewashi: Doraemon...what has ever happened to you?I am seeing you for a long time,you look so sad.

(doraemon doesn't pay any attention to his words)

(sewashi shouts at his face)

sewashi: Doraemon!...

(doraemon comes to conscious with a sudden start)

sewashi: What happened doraemon i am seeing you from first you are not even in conscious.

sewashi: Got to remember about grandpa?

doraemon: Huff!,yea...

sewashi: Doraemon...You see,i sent you over there to take care of him but he didn't like you instead he liked dorami and dorami too takes care of him very well and that's why i had to separate you and grandpa.

doraemon: I know that sewashi but i have been with him for a long time and even so close so i am not able to bee without him.

sewashi: But understand doraemon it's just for grandpa's good and for his better future.

doraemon: I know i didn't even take care of say so but i did my best.

sewashi: No doraemon i didn't mean that,you did your best but that much effort was neither enough nor liked by him.

doraemon: But i am happy that he is happy and his future is gonna be good when i am away from him.

(sewashi gets happy and says)

sewashi: That's what is like my doraemon. Okay come let's gonna eat and after that you take a good nap you will feel better.

(and so both are with a sad mood. For knowing what happens next please wait for the next chap)


	2. Chapter 2

in this chapter you will read how was nobita and dorami's relationship was going on

i hope you read and cheer up your MIND. Please R&R this chapter

 _ **NOBITA AND DORAMI TOGETHER**_

(nobita as usual went to school very sad and slowly losing hope that he will come back. At that time,shizuka without his knowledge was hiding and seeing him)

(at school)

shizuka:I've been watching you from that time nobita,why are you sad nowadays?You always be happy in class no matter what but now you have totally become the vise happened to you nobita?

(then nobita tells all the things which happened from the beginning)

shizuka:Hmmm... .It's so sad that doraemon went away,but he always be with you then how did he go.

nobita:He went thinking that is good for me but it is .okay bye shizuka meet you tomorrow.

(shizuka looks at him sympathizing his situation)

(after going home...)

dorami:Welcome home nobita!wash your face then come and eat,fine?

nobita:Actually dorami i don't feel hungry right now so I'll eat later.

dorami:What!, how won't you feel hungry,you always eat snacks after coming home regularly isn't it?

nobita:Yes that's true...,but today i am not hungry.

(actually nobita gets quite irritated by her behavior with him)

(nobita takes his bat and ball then goes to the ground to cheer up himself and to change his mood)

dorami:Nobita where are you leaving?

nobita:Hmmm...just to the ground to fresh up my mind.

dorami:Okay then i will also give you a company.

(with no response nobita moves away ahead to the ground and dorami also follows him without his permission)

(after they finish playing and while going home)

nobita(in a angry mood):These people make me more upset.

dorami:aaahhhh...nobita why don't you play good in baseball?

dorami:I think you have to do much of practice.

dorami:You have to quit your laziness, at that time you can play baseball right.

(nobita gets more and more irritated but doesn't show it out)

(and then he ignores)

(then after coming home nobita directly goes to his room)

(when dorami says...)

dorami:Hey nobita stop!...

nobita(gets scared):What happened!...

dorami:your legs are dirty!..

nobita:aaahhhh that's it?Just for this you were screaming a?

dorami:No your dress is full of mess with mud.

(nobita gets more angry)

dorami:your face looks so ugly so and wash your face or else everyone will call you as an ugly boy.

(nobita gets to the top level of his toleration limits)

dorami:Actually i have to admit you are so much have to have at least some knowledge of do learn it nobita.I am telling it for your good.

(at that time nobita was not able to control his anger)

nobita: **SHUT UP!...THAT'S KEEP FINDING FAULTS ON ME EVERY TIME,WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!...YOU THINK YOURSELF AS A BIG GENIUS WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING HUH!**

(dorami starts crying)

(then she cry's and scolds)

dorami: **AND THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOURSELF?!I TELL YOU YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN.I TELL EVERYTHING FOR YOUR GOOD,FOR YOUR BRIGHT IN SPITE OF THAT YOU SCOLD ME HUH?!...**

(and then dorami into the time machine very sad,then nobita understood that she was going back to 22nd century)

nobita:My good...huf finally she i can be relaxed.

(but he actually feels sorry for what he did)


End file.
